


Spread Your Wings

by WingedWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And angels are hunters, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, But she doesn't have a bad ass, Cas and Gabe are brothers, Castiel is gay, Charlie's a badass, Dean Has Powers, Dean Still Loves Pie, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dean is bisexual, Dean loves nature, Dean's an archangel, Everyone Is Alive, Except Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel has been replaced!, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Hunters are angels, LITERALLY, Lots of tags!, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester, Reverse!Verse Supernatural, Sam is a precious puppy, Sam is a seraph (I think), They switched roles basically, They're hunters, Tooth Rotting Fluff, because dead people dont make good characters, but not more than pie, concerned brothers, dean appreciates nature, dean loves nature more than humans, gabriel is pansexual, gabriel needs to slow down with his sugar consumption, he was a good guy, just a little sprinkle of angst, not really - Freeform, reverse!verse, sam and dean are angels, sam and dean learn to be human, their wings are cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedWinchesters/pseuds/WingedWinchesters
Summary: Sam and Dean are (literal) angels & Castiel and Gabriel are hunters. Gabriel still has a sweet tooth, Castiel is a little nerd, Sam really wants to meet humans and Dean is pretty sure the man who eats way too much sugar is hitting on his brother. Which he doesn't like, at all.





	1. Angel Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site so yay! I hope you all enjoy this and sorry for any mistakes ^-^

Dean wanders through the stranger's heaven. He likes this particular person's mostly because of the weather. For some odd reason, Dean enjoyed the rain. He liked how it felt against his grace. The view was beautiful too. A sunset, a blazing orange, the clouds, pink and purple and blue. It reminded Dean why he loved his father's creations. The natural beauty of it all. It was breathtaking.

Dean leaves the heaven, looking for the angel he had come to love. A brotherly bond was a more accurate description. He finds him in the White Room, a place where angels went whenever they had nowhere else to be. It served as a "resting" place for them.

"Samuel," he greeted the angel. He looks up. "Dean!" His wings flapped from excitement.

Samuel was a bit (a lot) younger than Dean by only a few centuries. Dean was created before the humans even came along. When Samuel came along, Dean was given the task to teach him of everything Dean knew himself. However, even after the job had been completed, Dean had stayed to accompany the angel.

"How are you?" Dean questions, sitting next to Samuel on the sandy floor. He had created a beach, taking inspiration from other humans' heavens.

Samuel shrugs. "Fine. You?" Dean nods in agreement.

"Have you ever been to Earth?" The questions surprises Dean. He always knew that Samuel was curious but he had never directly asked questions about Earth.

"Yes, but only a few times. Not many angels do. Guardians, cupids, angels of those nature do though. That's their purpose. Why do you ask?"

Sam looks at the white sand, tracing Enochian symbols. He's quiet, which is unusual. Sam was very energetic, his grace brighter than the sun (except that would be an exaggeration because the sun is quite bright, bright enough to blind a mortal. So maybe brighter than the moon that reflects the Sun's light?)

"I would like to go. I want to see Father's beloved creatures. Do you think we'll ever able to see them?" Sam looks at Dean, his grace pulsing with curiosity and energy.

"Well... That wouldn't be very wise. We stay here for a reason, right? Otherwise, angels would have been able to go down to the human's world a long time ago." Dean's not exactly sure what would happen to angels who went to Earth but he's not very keen to find out. He's very loyal to his family. He likes setting an example for the younger angels as well, following the rules and such.

"Yeah, you're right. It wasn't a very good idea."

The silence is loud but they both ignore it. Usually one of them would say goodbye, so Dean gets up. His wings needed grooming anyways so he decides he should do that. He liked keeping his wings in pristine condition, it made him feel better. He imagined that humans felt the same way when they cleaned themselves.

"Goodbye Sam. I'll come back in later time." He sends a warm smile, or whatever angels did without a vessel, to the fellow angel.

"Bye Dean." Sam watches as he leaves, still thinking of humans. He decides that one way or another, he will go to Earth.


	2. The Dark Side Of The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes missing and Dean intends to find out where the angel has gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter! Enjoy :)

Dean looks for his brother, hoping to share his encounter with a newborn angel. The fledgling was cute, the way it would try to flap its small wings and fly, only to rise a few inches before hitting the ground again.

But he couldn't find the seraph anywhere. He kindly asked some other angels where he was but no one knew. So he went to Bobby. He would surely know.

"Hello Bobby." The angel looked up. "Dean, I haven't seen you in quite a long time." His gruff voice made Dean shine just a tad brighter. He was always fond of the angel. "Yes, my apologies. I was wondering, though, have you seen Samuel?"

Bobby hesitated before answering. "Yeah, but... Are you going to punish if I tell you? I know you're an archangel and quite powerful." Dean wonders for a moment why he would ask such a thing. What had Samuel done that was so bad? Dean may be one of the most powerful archangels but he was also one of the kindest ones.

"No, of course not." Bobby flaps his wings a few times before answering. "He... He went to Earth. I saw him go down through the gates but I couldn't stop him. I like the kid so I thought if no one knew then it wouldn't be a problem. I know you're very close so don't be too harsh. He's just very curious."

Dean sighs. "Thank you." And with those words, he leaves. He wants to be angry but he's not. He should've seen this coming. He walks to the gates, noting that no one was around. But, even if there was, he's an archangel. He was the third angel created. So he could use his title to his advantage.

He hesitates. What about a vessel? He's glad he thought of that before going to Earth.

-

He speaks to a very devout human. He, Jensen, seemed very eager to help serve an angel. He happened to have a friend who happened to also be a believer. Who happened to be "chosen" as well. He put two and two together (that's a very odd saying) and figured it was Samuel.

So, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for Earth. With a mighty flap of his wings, he crossed the gates to the human world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for any mistakes! Again, criticism is acceptable but don't be a dick about it. Thanks!)


	3. Devil Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy does some badass stuff (not really, he kills a demon).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't proof read so sorry for all mistakes!! Enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> ALSO: I just realized their names don't sound very angelic but whatever man, it's just a story I guess. Sam's name sorta does though so...

Samuel stares at the ground, picking at the grass. His wings were tucked, invisible from the humans. Not that he has seen any recently. No matter how much he wanted to see them, he was still sortamaybekinda scared. Some of the stories he heard of them made them out to seem like beasts.

Really he knew that they were not at all like that, they were his father's creation after all. Samuel knew that they were perfect.

He got up from the grass field and stretched his wings. He sniffed a little. Sure, it wasn't so bad but he wasn't used to this. Sometimes he would venture into someone's heaven but it would be in a house or something. Not outside, like he was right now. He had no idea how Dean loved nature so much.

The sudden thought of his angel brother made Samuel frown. He missed the archangel. He would of told him of his plans but he thought that the angel would've punished him. But that's in the past, he couldn't change the past (well technically he could but whatever, that's not the point).

Turning himself invisible, he untucked his wings and stretched them out. Samuel smiled as the muscles relaxed. Keeping the wings restrained for too long was uncomfortable. He flapped them a few time before he teleported back to where he first popped up on Earth. Which was his vessel's home. He was sure that he saw a warehouse when he was walking, only a little bit far from the house. Except he couldn't really remember because he was too busy getting used to the body.

But that's where Samuel was now. But he realized that it was a barn, not a warehouse. The barn was empty, only hay scattered around and a few tools placed in some areas. It looked abandoned except for the fact that he could sense something dangerous had been here.

He let himself become visible once again, his wings still out of sight but untucked. Samuel used his grace to light the dark room so he make out the features better. He titled his head a little when he saw a demon trap on the ceiling. He wondered who knew of it, surely humans didn't know.

Before he could think anymore, a human came into the barn. Samuel instantly recognized it as a demon. So that's why the trap was there. He materialized his sword, hiding it behind his back so the demon couldn't see.

"Holy shit." The demon gasped out. "You're a-"

"Agh!" The sudden yell surprised the demon. It was pushed into the barn even more, causing him to fall right underneath the trap.

The angel took a few steps back, his hand tightening its grip on the sword. He hid behind a stack of dry hay.

"Gabe! Dammit, what are you doing?" The human that pushed the demon stood up and placed his hands on his hip. Samuel took note of the gun.

"Hey, I was just trying to trap the demon. You're the one who was taking forever." The short man said. The seraph smiled at the bright soul.

'Gabe' was facing the barn's doorway, the other man standing outside the barn out of his view. The man walked in, however, his blue eyes glaring at his companion.

"Whatever, do the exorcism."

The demon, who was trying to get a better look at the new person in the room, whipped his head quickly.

"Wait, no! Hold on, I can be of use to you guys!" It pleaded. Samuel frowned. He could see that it was trying to distract them, gain some time. But why?

"Yeah, sure. C'mon Cas, bring out the book."  
"Why don't you memorize it?"  
"Because I'm not a nerd like you, little bro."

The demon then smiled. "Fine, okay. Do it. I won't tell you about the peeping tom that's in the room." It crossed its arms as an act of defiance. Samuel glared at the demon, wishing he could just smite right now.

"Whoa, what?" That was 'Cas' who spoke. The angel wondered if those were just nicknames or if they just had really strange names.

"Yup! The dude was just here. He's-what do you call them?" It waited a moment, pretending to think. It snapped its fingers. "Oh yeah! It's a witch. I could kill him for ya. Just let me out. Then you can exorcise me, promise!" It held out its pinky, confusing Samuel.

"No." Cas said to the demon. "The witch probably doesn't even exist." He turned to Gabe. "You know what? I'm doing it, okay?" Gabe smiled widely. "Thank you!"

"Wait! I'm not lying! You can see him, over there! Listen to me, he's a fucking angel!"

Cas stopped his words. Gabe looked stunned as well. "What did you just say?" Cas asked.

The demon gulped. "A-an angel, I-I can't see him anymore, I d-don't know where he went! Just do the goddamn exorcism, he'll kill me!"

Suddenly, there was a sound of thunder making the three jump. Then there was a sound of cracking, making them all look up.

The ceiling had a crack in it, right through the trap.

The demon laughed wildly. "Oh, your poor sons of bitches. I'm gonna k-"

The demon was stopped mid sentence, it's face glowing showing off its skeleton. Samuel slid the sword out, glaring at the body that was now facedown on the floor.

The pair looked at the body for just a second before the both looked back up and raised their weapons.

"Who in the holy fuck are you?" One of them growled out, his gun aimed straight at his vessel's heart.

"My name is Samuel, I'm an angel of the Lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was the longest chapter so far :D I hope you guys liked it, hopefully the characters are good. So Sammy met the Novak brothers. That's fun. So, til next time: Goodbye!


	4. Faith

"Well, of course! Yes, let's trust the guy who says he's an angel and can fucking kill a demon with a fucking blade!" Gabe yelled.

"Gabriel?" The angel almost laughed at his name. Not that it was bad or anything but because it also happened to be the name of an angel as well. He wondered what 'Cas' stood for, if it even stood for anything at all.

"Yes, brother? How may I be of service, Castiel?" Well, there's Samuel's answer.

"Shut up, please." Gabriel huffed a little and crossed his arms. He still held the gun tightly, prepared for any sudden moves the rather tall man would make.

"Okay, you're an angel... So like, you have wings and a little harp you carry around?" Samuel frowned.

"No, why would I carry around an instrument? You humans are strange." He smiles. "I like that about your kind. You're all so unique. Especially your brother, he has a rather bright soul. It's calming, not to mention beautiful."

After his small speech, Gabriel was looking at the ground, just a hint of a smile and a small blush on his face.

"Yes, well... Now that you expressed your feelings for my brother, can I ask you some questions without you hurting him or me?" Castiel asks. Samuel nods.

"Good. So, you're an angel?" Samuel nods once again.

"Correct." He thought why they were asking so many pointless questions. Demons existed, many other creatures as well, so why not angels?

"Aren't angels supposed to be these amazing creatures? I mean... No offense but you look like a regular old average Joe."

 

"My name is not Joe, and you're right. We angels are one of the most beautiful creatures. But regular human eyes cannot perceive our true forms nor can they hear our true voices. That is why I had to obtain a vessel." The seraph explained.

"So what? You possessed some helpless dude?" Samuel glared at Gabriel. Despite being a little scared, he stared right back. Finally, the seraph huffed a little and turned back to the younger, yet more mature, brother. Gabriel smirked a little at the small victory.

"We are not like demons, I didn't possess 'some helpless dude'. An angel cannot enter a human's body without their consent. That is quite important, okay? This man asked for this, he was quite willing to lend his body."

Gabriel almost fell over with laughter but Castiel elbowed him sharply in the stomach. No matter how dirty it sounded, it was true. Angels were honest and pure. Well, that really wasn't the right word but...

Suddenly, a sharp sound of the barn doors slamming open surprised all three of them. Samuel hadn't even noticed the powerful force, he was so distracted by the brothers. He slid his angel blade into his hand, preparing for whatever came through.

When he saw who it was, he instantly put the sword away. He smiled widely.

"Brother! Wow, what-"  
"Samuel!" The new person smiled and walked in more.

Castiel almost fell to the ground, that's how attractive the man was. He also then realized that was a weird thing to think so he held up his gun to the stranger.

"Who are you? Another angel?" He half-joked, half growled out.

The man looked almost confused. "Yes, but..." He looked to the seraph. "Who are these...humans?" He said the word human as if it was something that he didn't like at all. Castiel glared at the man, deciding that for every okay angel was another angel that was a dick.

"They are... I'm not sure but they seem to know a lot about the supernatural world. They are also brothers."  
"Did they hurt you?"  
"No, besides you know that I could fully well heal myself and protect myself from mere humans."  
Dean glanced at them. His gaze passed over Gabriel after a few seconds but his green eyes lingered on Castiel. He looked back at his brother.  
"Whatever, let's leave. I don't mind you staying here on this Earth but I would rather stay with you.

Samuel frowns. "I-I don't want to... Please, brother, they are quite nice and I would like to spend some more time with them. If you do not mind, please show them respect. That's what dad would want, right?" Dean sighs heavily.

"Alright, fine. I won't speak to them though. I'll just go outside for now, the grass is just so fresh and not artificial." His face stayed stoic but his emerald eyes brightened.

"Hey, pal. Listen, I don't care if you're some angel or whatever but you need to fucking stop acting like you're better than us. So, like it or not, but your friend here wants to stay. I suggest you come off that high ladder of yours and talk to us. Got it?" Castiel had enough of this dude's crap.

Dean looked over to the man who spoke. He stared for a little too long because the man squirmed under his gaze. Though his soul was just a bit tarnished he found himself unable to look away from the beauty. The other man's soul may have been bright as well, maybe just a tad brighter, but this man with beautiful blue eyes...

Dean nods slowly. "Fine. Let's make a deal, we introduce ourselves and then I'll decide what I'll do."

Castiel smirked. "Fine but we'll have to shake on it."

And when they shook hands, both Dean and Castiel felt a small spark. They may have stared into each other's eyes but no one could prove that. Castiel couldn't like a douche like him and Dean could not like a human. Simple as that.

 

Except nothing is simple, not now and not ever.


	5. Heaven and Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of typing up this chapter, I realize I am very tired. uGH I JUST WANNA SLEEP AND DREAM OF DESTIEL AND GABEY COMING BACK FOR REAL
> 
> anyways, enjoy this longish chapter :)

After taking a step back from each other, Dean and Castiel wait for someone to speak.

Gabriel is the one who breaks the awkward silence.

"I'm Gabriel and this dude here is my little brother, Castiel." The shorter man said with a smile. Dean lets out a huff of breath through his nose.

"Is something funny?" The raven haired man, Castiel, asks with a glare. Dean nods.

"Yes, actually. Gabriel is the name of an angel. Not yours though, Castiel." Gabriel smiles a little and nudges his brother with his elbow. The gun in his hand seems to loosen just ever so slightly. It wouldn't do anything to the pair of angels, though the vessel would be damaged and may even kill the vessels, Jensen and Jared. He still thought those names were very strange. Whatever, that was not important right now.

"Hear that? I'm an angel! I guess since mom and dad were such religious peeps they actually gave me a name of an angel. That's pretty cool." Castiel cracks a smile. Dean thought it was nice to see the man show just even a little emotion besides a glare and rolling of the eyes. The smile suit him.

"Actually-" Dean began but Castiel cut him off.

"Alright, you know our names. Now, I want yours. That was part of the deal. Since you're both angels, supposedly, don't you have to honor the deal?"

Technically, Samuel and Dean didn't have to but the younger of the two was already speaking.

"My name is Samuel. I'm a seraph."

Gabriel smirked. "Nice to meet you, Samuel. Can I call you Sam? Samuel's too long. Like some other things..." He winked at the last part. He felt as if he should let the angel know that though Castiel wasn't too fond of him, Gabriel was starting to warm up to the guy.

Samuel-Sam shrugged. "Okay." That was his only response before he spoke up again. "Was that meant to be a flirtation?" Castiel burst out laughing. "Wow, looks like we found someone immune to your flirting. That's rare." Gabriel sent a glare his way.

"Shut up," he muttered.

Castiel looked at Dean. "Okay. So he's Sam the seraph. Whatever that is. Who're you then?"

Dean smiled proudly. "I am Dean." Both hunters gasped. They exchanged looks.

"Like...like the archangel? I mean, Dean isn't a common name but..." That was Castiel who spoke. Gabriel was taking small unnoticeable steps back.

The archangel nods. "Yes, like the archangel."

Gabriel spoke up. "Really? That's...wow." Dean held up his head just a bit higher and straightened his posture. He smiled just a tiny bit, proudly. Castiel caught the smile though and wondered how he would look with a big genuine smile.

"I can show you my wings, if that would prove as enough evidence."

Sam looks at Dean. "Can I let them out as well? They're cramped." Dean nods. "Yeah, of course. C'mon." Dean walks to the door, Sam following right behind him. The hunters share a look before going outside too.

They would just have to wait until they got outside where the pair of angels were, ready to show of their wings.

Castiel was starting to wonder just how a not-normal world could possibly get any weirder and Gabriel was wondering if wings could be dyed. Not that he would do anything with that information, of course not!

Well, maybe...


	6. Do You Believe In Miracles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wings and stuff. They're cool. It's cool. I'll add a picture if I can find a way :)

They all gathered in the field. Castiel watched as Dean smiled again at the feeling of grass underneath his feet. He also then realized that Dean was only wearing a gray t-shirt and black boxers. His blue eyes gazed over his legs. He blushed a little at his thoughts, totally not thinking about how good his legs looked.

Almost as if he heard his thoughts, Dean looked straight at Castiel. He smirked.

"Our wings would've been too much for the barn." Sam spoke up, explaining why they were all outside.

"It's almost day time." Dean thought out loud. "I really like the sunrise and sunsets." He turned toward hunters. "Don't you?"

While Gabriel just gives him a look of something along the lines of 'what the fuck dude', Castiel just smiles a little because this powerful, majestic, badass archangel likes to watch the sun rising?

Sam clears his throat. "Dean is right, humans may see or wings so I suppose we should you right away." He and Dean step back from the hunters, and there's a small sound of fluttering. Gabriel and Castiel gasp loudly.

"Holy shit, y-your wings!" Gabriel gushes, eyes wide at Sam's set of wings. His are a shade of brown that are beautiful and shiny, making Gabriel reach out to touch them. He realizes what he was about to do and his hand automatically go back to his sides.

Sam frowns. "There is nothing wrong with them." He says in a defensive tone. The wings stretch out a little, a few feathers shuddering. Gabriel shakes his head quickly.

"That's not what I meant! They're beautiful." He looks into the seraph's eyes. "I-I like them." He says with a small blush creeping on to his face. Castiel rolls his eyes.

The hunters turn to Dean, who's eyes are focused on the rising sun. He has a smile on his face that makes Castiel's heart flutter and what the actual hell? Cas shakes the bad thoughts away.

Dean's wings were hanging from his shoulders in a relaxed sort of way. His wings were a shimmering gold, some shades darker and some shades so bright they seemed to be glowing. Castiel's eyes widen. He lets out a small whistle.

"Whoa." Gabriel says next to him. Sam can't help but feel a little bit jealous but it's okay. He was still feeling a bit happy at the fact that the human called his wings beautiful. It made him feel warm inside.

Dean turns. He blushes at the stares of the humans. "Never seen wings before?" He asks sarcastically but he seems almost shy at the pair of eyes looking on at them.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and turns to Sam. He kind of still dislikes(hate is such a strong word) the archangel but whatever. As long as Sam was around, he would be okay with Dean. Because yeah, he kinda maybe sort of likes the angel. Oops.

"They're very...captivating." Castiel says. His eyes searched the archangel's wings, like he was trying to imprint it into his brain.

"They're very angelic." Gabriel says besides him. Cas rolls his eyes.

"Yes, they are angel wings. Of course they would be angelic." Sam says in a confused tone. Gabriel turns around and laughs. "No, it's...it's supposed to be a pun." Sam tilts his head and Gabriel almost collapses because this damn angel is being adorable and that's not fair!

Dean clears his throat. "It's quite bright so I believe it's best to hide our wings again. Since Samuel would like to accompany you, I believe it's best that we follow you. Do you have...what's the thing called? A car?" And yeah, Dean has visited earth many times but he never stayed for long. Which means he's never rode a car before and he would be lying if he said he wasn't just a teensy bit excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Here's a chapter to make up for it :) I hope you guys enjoyed this, I'll start working on the next chapter right away! Also, comments and stuff are greatly appreciated ^-^


	7. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a filler chapter but don't worry! Next chapter new characters will be introduced and the plot will actually be shown.

With a flutter, the beautiful wings disappeared; they were now in a higher plane. But thats boring stuff so we won't talk about that. Instead, we'll talk about how Sam can see the short man looking at his ass. Sam wondered if this was normal but he couldn't see Castiel looking at Dean's so he supposed this was something that Gabriel did.

While Dean glared at Gabriel, Cas was leading the group back to inside the barn. "Were...were you the one that caused that crack?" The taller hunter asked.

Dean nodded. "Yes. I landed in this field. Because of my power, I suppose it would cause some sort of damage. I didn't realize that it would break the trap." After a pause, he speaks up again. "Sorry for that."

Castiel shrugs. "It's fine. Just...control your power maybe?"

Dean nodded. They all neared the barn and Sam saw a shiny and long gold car. He took advantage of his long legs and walked to it quickly.

"Dean! Look at it... It's beautiful." He says in awe. Dean raises an eyebrow.

"This is it?" The archangel asks, looking it over. He's seen cars before but they weren't as modern as this one. But they were more elegant and not so strange looking.

Castiel frowns. "Yeah...nothing's wrong with it!" He rushed out in defense. Dean glances at him and reaches out to touch the car.

He pats it and pulls it back. "Good car." The archangel says.

While Gabriel raises a brow, he goes to the front and gets into the driver's seat. Castiel takes his usual place in the passenger side.

But both Sam and Dean remain standing. They both look confused.

"Um, are you guys gonna get in?" Gabriel asked. Both (human) men stare at them like they were expecting something. Dean didn't know anything about cars. He would have to read a book or something.

"H-how do you get in?" Sam asked shyly. Dean looked at his brother in disbelief. They didn't need help, they were smart. They were warriors, mighty angels of the!-

"Here let me help." Cas got out of the car and placed his hand on the handle.

Oh.

"You put your hand here and pull..." He showed them. Gabriel started clapping loudly when they both got in.

"Huzzah! It's a miracle!" He shouted and Dean rolled his eyes. Stupid human.

"Where to now?" Sam asked, leaning forward so his face was next Gabe's and Cas'. Dean noticed that since Sam's vessel was very tall, he had to hold his legs in an awkward position.

"Well, first to the motel we've been staying at since the demon was being a total asshat, which is why we killed it-" "I did that for you." Sam piped up. 

Dean smirked when Gabriel huffed out a little.

"Whatever. So, now we pick up our things and go on to the next hunt."

Dean nods slowly and settles himself into his seat. He stares out the window and waits for the drive to be over.

But hey, at least he can enjoy the view in silence.

"Anyone want the music on?" "Yeah, I do!"

Or not.


	8. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been edited, and it's 1:30 AM so I'm not sure what I wrote. SORRY FOR BEING SO INACTIVE AGH

As the group reached the motel, Gabriel parked the car. He got out and motioned for everyone to do the same.

"Hey, Cas, you've got the keys?" Gabriel asked, stopping in front of a bright orange door. Dean stepped close to the shorter man and frowned.

"You stay here, while hunting?" He asked. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Sam and Castiel talking. He caught snippets, Sam being curious about the lock and key.

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah. Job doesn't pay much, y'know. But whatever, it's the family business and all." He said with a roll of his eyes. He walked into the room after Sam and Cas. 

Dean followed as well, wondering why they would choose this lifestyle instead doing other human things. He wouldn't dare admit but he kind of respected them for putting for their lives on the line to protect those who couldn't protect themselves.

He saw Gabriel plop onto the bed closest to the door, kicking his shoes off. Castiel was standing over the bed, his duffel bag open with things spilling out.

"So, I guess we stay here another night, find something and then head off?" Castiel asked, directing the question to his brother.

Gabriel nodded, sticking a bright red lollipop into his mouth, throwing the wrapper on to the floor. Dean then noticed more wrappers scattered on the ground.

"For a human, you're quite messy." He said, snapping his fingers so that the wrappers were now in the trash.

Gabriel snorted. "And for an angel, you're quite an uptight bi-"

"Dean, please treat them kindly. I doubt our father would want you to behave this way." Sam said, who was leaning against the wall closest to Gabriel.

Castiel let out a chuckle. Dean turned to him and walked over. He sat on the bed next to him. Choosing to ignore Gabriel and Sam, who were now talking about puppies for some reason, he decided to go talk with the more mature brother.

Castiel looked up from organizing his duffel bag to see Dean sitting on the corner of his bed, staring at him. He blushed a little under the archangel's watchful gaze.

Clearing his throat, his looked away. "What? Come to tell me that I'm messy too?" He attempted at a joke, knowing the angel wouldn't understand it anyways. He furrowed his eyebrows in surprise when he heard Dean huff in a sort of strange laugh and looked back up.

"No, I just came over because of the fact that I think you'd be a better person to have a conversation with than your brother." He said, quickly adding, "Not that there's anything wrong with him."

But Castiel just nodded in agreement, smiling. "Yeah, he gets on my nerves sometimes. Especially when you're around him 24/7, 365 days of the year."

Dean cracked a smile at that. "Well, it can't be as bad as heaven. We don't have time up there, just an endless routine. Plus, they don't have the real nature up there." He said with a shrug.

Castiel laughed. "Well, as long as you stick with us, you'll see plenty of nature. Long, endless roads of trees and skies." He grinned, but inside, he was curling into himself because that was so cheesy! But when Dean smiled that special smile of his, Cas was actually glad that he said that.

"Of course. I can't just leave now that I'm here. Especially because of Sam." He said. And with a sudden after thought, "And because of you, Castiel."

And yeah, maybe it was a little cheesy but whatever. It would be stupid to just ignore the small tug in their stomach that felt foreign to Dean and all too familiar to Cas. But that's what some humans (and certain archangels) did. Ignore the good things, even when it was in reach in front of their very eyes.


	9. Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for an almost year wait but school is exhausting and I've had no inspiration but now I do :) I can't promise weekly updates but I'll be writing more often. Enjoy! x

Castiel woke up to a strange feeling, as if he was being watched. He felt under the pillow, gripping his gun. With practiced movements, he pointed the gun to...

"Dean?" He groaned and let his head fall to the pillow. "What the hell man? I could've shot you." With an afterthought he asked, "What are you doing anyways?"

Dean noticed how Castiel's voice was a whole lot more deeper when he had just woken up. He was also grouchier.

"I was keeping watch. That was the terms of Gabriel's agreement. He went with Samuel to get some breakfast. My apologies if I disturbed you. You looked at peace." He seemed to be genuinely sorry so Castiel forgave him.

"It's okay. Just... Please don't do it again." He got up from the bed and stretched, yawning a little.

The sound of the archangel's wing ruffling made him turn. "What now?" 

Dean looked at the ground, like he was embarrassed. "Well... I was hoping to borrow some clothes of yours... I do not require them but it seems as if humans genitals should be covered up. I don't think that your shirt and my vessel's underwear would cover my body enough."

Castiel almost smiled at how Dean was rambling on, embarrassed and nervous. Dean was just trying to not upset the man so early in the morning, especially since he had been so rude. He was kind of starting to warm up the human, even a little to his brother as well. And also, he kinda could conjure his own clothes up but it wouldn't be same as Castiel's shirt. It felt good which was strange because he's an archangel and archangel's aren't supposed to be this emotional.

"Of course. Just let me check your shirt tag..." He walked towards the angel, who seemed to be surprised. As soon as Cas' fingers touched the man's skin, he shivered. Dean blushed. "Sorry, I'm not used to human contact."

"It's okay." The hunter backed up. "Yeah, your size is a bit bigger but that's fine. Um...I don't know about pants so I guess you could just try some of mine on?" Castiel suggested. Dean nodded.

Castiel gave him some clothes and Dean went to the bathroom to try them on. When he came out, Castiel tried not to let out any noises.

Dean was wearing a shirt that was just slightly too tight and pants that definitely did wonders for certain body areas.

"Um, looks great." Castiel said, looking away with a blush. Dean simply smiled and folded up the clothes he had just taken off.

Meanwhile, Sam and Gabriel were waiting in a small diner for their takeout breakfast to come.

"So, Sam, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Gabriel joked, looking up at Sam with a grin.

Sam did not look amused, however. "I have not fallen. I'm still loyal to my brethren, I just simply wish to see my father's creation."

Gabriel rolled his brows. "Okay then."

They waited for a little longer, in silence, before their orders were ready.

A lady with brown hair and nice smile handed them the bags. "Have a great day, sweetie." She said, directing the comment to Sam. The angel just nodded in return.

When they got back into the hotel lobby, Gabriel laughed. "Gosh, not even a pretty gal like that can loosen you up?" He asked.

"She isn't... I believed that she was simply giving me an endearing name because of my vessel's physical appearance." He said with a shrug.

Gabriel just shook his head and smiled. "Okay. Though, I wouldn't blame her. You do have a great face." He said with a wink. Sam smiled.

"As do you."


	10. 99 Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha it's been a while :) I'm working on some chapters now so hopefully I'll be able to post them soon. Enjoy! x

Sam and Gabriel arrived at their room. As Gabriel unlocked the door, Sam took the food into his arms. "Oh, that smells good." Castiel said out loud as they entered. Dean was sitting on Gabe's (unmade) bed, staring at the television that was turned on to a channel showing a cartoon, something with a dog and a group of teenagers riding in a van. He seemed to have changed into more appropriate clothing. Sam was wearing the same set of clothes as yesterday, a simple pair of jeans and a blue-orange plaid shirt.

Cas was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, with the door open. He spat something out and rinsed his mouth before shutting off the light and exiting. He smiled a little at Sam before going to the table where the seraph had set the food. Cas pulled out a box marked with 'B+E'. He sat down and began eating quietly, his eyes skimming a newspaper. Sam had looked over at Gabriel, who was also eating. He was eating a burrito though and typing something on some sort of electronic device. He vaguely identified it as a laptop.

Dean picked up the remote and changed the channel, a loud noise abruptly interrupting Sam's thinking. The archangel glared at the TV, switching it off. He got up and stood next to Sam. He nudged Sam's shoulder and asked, "What happened when you were out?"

Sam shrugged. "Not much. I think a human female tried flirting with me. Oh, and I saw a dog." At the mention of an animal, Sam brightened up. "It was so happy and cute." Dean nodded at his words. Animals were indeed cute, though dogs weren't exactly his favorite. Sam let out a sigh and looked towards the humans. He wondered what they would do now. Hopefully see more human life, he was enjoying both of the hunter's company but he was getting anxious to see what his father's creation had to offer.

The blood brothers seemed to have finished their food at the same time, with Gabriel throwing his napkin away after wiping his face (and missing the basket). Castiel was more careful, getting up and throwing his trash and the napkin away.

"I found something, looks like a simple werewolf. Could be worth checking out." Gabe said, looking up at Cas who simply nodded.

"Could be. How far?"

"Not much, if you don't mind a trip to Casper, Wyoming." At that, Gabe raised a brow and smirked. Castiel pursed his lips and stayed silent for a moment.

"Sure, fine." He muttered, glancing at the angels who were staring right back. Cas had almost forgotten about them. "Casper's about half a day away." He informed them, thinking ahead of what they would even do. Have they even seen werewolves before? What of they just got in the way? Castiel already had to worry about his brother, let alone two people that were practically strangers.

Dean hummed in response. "Okay. I'm sure we can handle a car ride." He said in a sarcastic tone. Castiel let out a soft huff of air through his noise, less humourous and more why-did-I-think-it-was-a-good-idea-to-let-a-guy-who-probably-hates-me-and-a another-that-my-brother-will-probably-defile-join-us.

"Now that that's settled, guess we should start getting ready." He muttered out loud, ignoring the look Gabe was giving him. He went to his bed, smiling slightly at Sam who smiled back. The seraph got up and sat next to Gabe, pointing at his laptop and asking something. Dean had moved to the side, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked intimidating but really, Dean was just thinking. Mostly about how heaven was currently and also about how the two brothers got into this life. He would ask later, when he was sure Castiel or Gabriel wouldn't mind it. 

~~~

Gabriel was packed and ready to go yet was somehow getting scolded by his brother. Which was odd considering Gabe was older but then again, Castiel was the more mature and grounded one. When Castiel glared at him, he rolled his eyes. "C'mon Cassie, let's just go. I don't even know why you're mad." He hefted his duffel bag over his shoulder and opened the motel door.

"Because you're an idiot! Why'd you waste our money on useless stuff!" He grumbled, picking up his own bag and walking out. Sam and Dean followed suit, quietly ignoring the brotherly squabble.

"It's not useless! I'll have you know that this necklace has been blessed by one of the most powerful witches." He grinned at Castiel's unimpressed face.

"You're a hunter yet you're easily deceived." He muttered, getting into the passenger seat. Dean was already in there, Sam lingering outside the door. "It's not actually blessed, you know that right?" He asked. 

Gabriel chuckled. "Of course. I only bought it 'cause it looked nice. I didn't realize Cassie would be so uptight about it." Sam smiled a little at that and got into the car.

The shorter man sighed. He felt slightly guilty. Obviously he knew why Cas got upset. They didn't have a steady income and the money they did have, usually they saved for necessities. Not to say they don't ever spend it on themselves, but those times are less than occasional. And now they would be driving half a day and would probably stop a few times. Luckily, growing up a hunter meant picking up a few sneaky tricks. Gabriel got into the car and started it up. He grinned.

"Let's roll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back lol. sorry for the terrible chapter but hopefully by the next few chapters there will be more action. sorry for mistakes and please vote/comment, it makes my day :)
> 
> also sorry if they seem off, it's been a while


End file.
